


Replacement

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Community: JetC, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a Voyager1001-JetC17 challenge for a story starting with the line "I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> August and Sheena put out a challenge: start a story with the line, "I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me." I hadn't written a villanelle since college, but Elise wrote a formal poem for the challenge and it inspired me.

I have coffee with your mom. She seems so glad,  
But it tastes bitter. Her eyes look like yours.  
You know we played too long at this charade.

I think back to the words upon the padd  
You left me when you set the final course.  
I have coffee with your mom; she seems so glad

That I choose not to tell her of the sad  
Fate you chose for us both. She sees my scars,  
You know. We played too long at this charade,

Your feelings like a holographic fad  
Superimposed on my burning remorse.  
I have coffee, with your mom--she seems so glad

To meet me that it nearly drives me mad,  
The game of collapsed wormholes and closed doors  
You know we played. Too long at this charade,

I smile and evade now when they prod,  
But lost at home, without any recourse,  
I have coffee. With your mom (she seems so glad),

I fight to hide the truth inside my head.  
Instead of tears, your panacaea pours.  
I have coffee with your mom. She seems so glad.  
You? No. We played too long at this charade.


End file.
